Siete Lunas
by Conniesc97
Summary: "No todos vemos las cosas iguales, ni comprendemos lo mismo." Por primera vez en su vida, Luna fue incluida en un grupo, gracias a Rolf Sacamander. Él se preocupaba por ella,tan dulce y tierno,que Luna solo podía preguntarse como es que no tenía novia aún. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, y situaciones reconocidas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

Su madre le había enseñado, ya desde una edad muy temprana, que ella debe ser quien quiere, que cada uno vive su vida a su manera. "No todos vemos las cosas iguales, ni comprendemos lo mismo" había dicho una vez, mientras le sonreía.

Lo que su madre no le había dicho era que ser quien se quiere podía significar tener que soportar burlas de otros, como descubrió en Hogwarts. Ella no le prestaba mucha atención, porque sabía que no la entendían. "Lunática" era su apodo, el que los escepticos le habían puesto.

El primer año en el colegio fue un tanto extraño, no estaba preparada para dejar su hogar y a su padre, con quien había estado todos los días desde la muerte de su madre, a la tierna edad de nueve años. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para cuidarlo, si ella estaba tan lejos? ¿Con quién iba a salir a buscar esas fantásticas criaturas? Ninguno de sus compañeros le prestaba atención, por lo que durante los recreos, y en las comidas, la chica bajaba a la cocina del colegio, donde encontró muy buena compañía en los Elfos domésticos. Ese año, el día anterior a que el curso terminara, los elfos la ayudaron a buscar sus pertenencias, ya que sus compañeras las habían escondido.

Muchos a veces se preguntaban como era que la señorita Lovegood había terminado en la casa de las águilas, ya que no era brillante como otros. Pero sí que lo era, a su manera, ella era la más brillante. Ella, que podía creer sin ver, que no dejaba que nadie le sacara sus creencias.

Su padre le había explicado, antes de comenzar su segundo año en Hogwarts, qué eran los Threstals y el motivo por el cual los vería. Descubrió, muy a su pesar, que nadie más que ella parecía verlos.

Ese año, Luna conoció a un chico un poco más grande que ella, iba a cursar su sexto año, que creía que algunas de las criaturas de las que Luna hablaba eran reales, y que él junto a su padre habían pasado varios veranos buscándolas. El chico era de Ravenclaw, al igual que ella, pero sí que tenía amigos. Por primera vez, Luna fue incluida en un grupo, gracias a Rolf Scamander. No importaba que tan rara fuera, él y sus amigos la habían aceptado. No muchos Ravenclaws la molestaban cuando estaba con sus ellos, ya que eran bastante protectores de la chica de doce años, a quien muchos veían como un objetivo fácil.

Aquellos tres años que sus amigos estuvieron con ella se pasaron rápido, aprendiendo juntos, ella buscando Nargles y Snornacks de cuerno arrugado, ellos observándola de forma curiosa, sin realmente entender de que hablaba la chica, pero ya acostumbrados a sus criaturas.

En su tercer año, el Torneo de los Tres Magos tuvo lugar, el cual culminó dando inicio a la segunda guerra mágica ocasionada por Lord Voldemort. Por suerte, ninguno de sus amigos había salido elegido por el cáliz para participar, al ser estudiantes de séptimo año y tener diecisiete años los hacía candidatos si ponían su nombre en el cáliz, lo cual hicieron.

Cuando comenzó cuarto, Luna (Lunática) volvió a ser la chica solitaria. Todos sus amigos se habían graduado, y ya nadie le hablaba. Era como su primer año de nuevo. Rolf le escribía siempre, tan dulce y tierno, que Luna solo podía preguntarse como es que no tenía novia aún. Él se preocupaba por ella, a menudo le mandaba dulces que sabía que ella amaba, y le contaba detalladamente de sus excursiones con su padre. En respuesta, ella le contaba sobre el E.D., de Umbridge, y como era que ahora tenía amigos. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley (a quién encontraba muy gracioso), Neville Longbottom, y aún no estaba segura si le caía bien Hermione Granger, esa chica que solo creía en lo que los libros le decían. A veces, Rolf iba a Hogsmeade solo para estar con ella, y muy de vez en cuando, invitaba al resto del grupo.

Durante su quinto año, comenzó a desaparecer gente debido a la guerra. Estaba realmente asustada, por más que en sus cartas no lo expresara. Le escribía a su padre todos los días, y trataba de encontrarse con Rolf la mayor cantidad de veces posible. Le hacía sentir mejor saber que Rolf, al ser naturalista, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba de excursión, eso era una ventaja, porque los Mortífagos no sabían a ciencia cierta donde era que el muchacho se encontraba. Se preocupaba mucho por Rolf, y solo se había quedado tranquila cuando le prometió que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, ni a él ni a ella, si podía evitarlo.

La guerra fue dura. A mediados de su sexto año, unos Mortífagos se la llevaron. Ella se imaginaba que la razón tenía que ver con que su padre publicaba muchas notas a favor de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, en El Quisquilloso. Encerrada en la mansión Malfoy, Luna no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido de su padre y de Rolf. El señor Olivander le decía que todo iba a estar bien, y ella hacía el mayor esfuerzo por creerle. No tenía ni idea de que día era, todos eran iguales: en la oscuridad y sin comida. Le pareció una eternidad hasta que Dobby, el elfo, junto a Harry, Ron, y Hermione, los sacaron de la mansión para llevarlos a la casa de Bill y Fleur, la pareja que se había casado aquel verano.

Lo primero que hizo, fue mandarle una carta a su padre, porque había oído a Harry decir que estaba preocupado por Xenophilius, ya que la última vez que lo vieron estaban los Mortífagos en el medio. Luna estaba demasiado nerviosa, la guerra estaba latente, no podía salir mucho debido a que para los Mortífagos, se habían convertido en prófugos. Su padre le había repondido que estaba seguro, pero le pedía que no se contactara más, que era muy peligroso.

Ninguna de las cartas enviadas a Rolf habían sido respondidas. Ya no sabía nada de él. ¿Estaría vivo? Esa era la pregunta que aterraba a Luna, de la que quería saber la respuesta, pero tampoco estaba tan segura de que fuera a ser de su agrado.

* * *

Dos de Mayo. Escombros. Llanto. Muerte.

Cansada, se recuesta sobre lo que en algún momento fue una pared, y ahora no es más que pedazos de piedras mutiladas. Su padre estaba sano y salvo. Ahora le faltaba encontrar a Rolf. Sabía que estaba en Hogwarts porque lo había visto en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando el E.D. y la Orden del Fénix se habían reunido, previo a la batalla.

Armandose de valor, entró al Gran Comedor, donde estaban los sobrevivientes. Mucha tristeza. Luna vio a los Malfoy sentados en un rincón, apartados de todo el resto, ¿irían a Azkaban? Recorrió la sala con la mirada. No había ni rastro del muchacho grandote y castaño al que buscaba. Podía sentir la angustia en su pecho, en esa cunita de sentimientos, como ella lo llamaba. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de la dulce y tierna muchacha. ¡No podía ser que no estuviera ahí!

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, vivito y coleando. Corriendo por los pasillos, sin realmente ver por donde iba, Luna se chocó con alguien que salía de la enfermería. Era Lorcan, uno de sus amigos del colegio. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, ni siquiera sabía que había ido a pelear.

"Rolf está ahí adentro. No es nada grave", agregó, al ver la cara de la chica, "justo te iba a buscar. Está desesperado por saber si estás bien."

Rápidamente, Luna ingresó al lugar, que estaba más lleno de lo que acostumbraba. Poca fue la atención que le presto a sus alrededores, ella solo tenía ojos para su Rolf. Al llegar junto a su cama, se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo con una fuerza que no era consciente que tenía, mientras lágrimas caían con total libertad por su cara. "Vivo", "Rolf"y suspiros eran lo único que salía de la boca de la chica.

"¡Estás vivo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te lastimaran?! ¡Estaba muy asustada, Rolf! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" le dijo entre sollozos.

"Sí, Lunita, estoy vivo" le dijo el chico con una de esas tiernas sonrisas suyas, "prometí que nada iba a pasarnos, y yo cumplo con mis promesas. Acá estoy. Vivo. Solo por vos."

* * *

_Realmente espero que les guste, disfruté mucho escribir sobre Luna, es un personaje maravilloso, y espero que aprecien el fic al igual que yo._

_Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de comentar :)_


End file.
